A Week Alone With You And Your Siblings
by blackpolish
Summary: Hinata needs some R&R. Away from Konoha. Well, once Gaara notices everything, he sets it up for Hinata to spend a week with him in Suna! Hinata couldn't be more thrilled...that is till she finds out Temari and Kankuro will be there too.. HinataXGaara
1. A Protection to Remember

I do not own Naruto. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. That man is a genius. 

**This is a HinataxGaara pairing. and well there's also some Naruto and Sakura and Temari and Shikamaru. and well Kankuro and Ino a little. But mainly this is all Hinata and Gaara.**

* * *

She started walking away from the school. It was Friday afternoon. The glorious weekend had finally arrived. _I can't wait_ she thought.

_It's gonna be so relaxing and I need to relax._ Her feet involuntarily ran a little faster home. School is over for now. Thank Kami!

_Almost home...almost there... just another block... just anoth----_

crash

"Ow..." the dark hair girl complained. "I was so close to home, too..."

"Where do you think you're going? " the man she ran into said. "You think I'm gonna allow you to run into me freely?"

"U-uh of course...u-um... l-look I'm s-so-"

"Not gonna help, little lady," he laughed. "Listen I think a kiss will pay back the damages... hehehehe"

The young girl turned over ten different shades of red. _I've never kissed anyone..and I'm sure not gonna waste my first one on this bonehead._ "Uh, n-no... excuse me..."

"Uh-uh no way, missy," he grabbed her by her hair. "Just one little smooch and you're off.. Maybe..."

"L-let me go!!" she screamed. "Stop!"

**"LET HER GO**..." a dark mysterious voice echoed.

"Uh?" the guy wondered. "Who's dat?"

Out of nowhere, which is how he always came into any situtation, came a guy around the girl's age. He stood at six feet. His flamming hair was blowing with the wind. Grains of sand were scattered around him. His arms were crossed. He turned his head toward the girl.

"Hinata," he said in his normal deep voice. "What did this guy do to you?"

She found herself struggling to swallow. Whenever he said her name, her nerves went out of whack. Her eyes could only be attached on him. She tried to open her mouth but it felt dry as sand. How ironic.

"Yeah," the alley guy chuckled. "Like a little teenage brat is gonna scare me..."

His emerald eyes turned back to the alley guy. Hinata could tell Gaara was struggling. Back awhile ago, just five years ago, Gaara was a killing menace. Anywhere he went, people died. His siblings were even scared of him. But Hinata noticed, she was never scared. She was really only scared of love. When she saw him kill that ninja in the forest of death, her heart was racing. Not from the massacre he made, but from how he looked. She felt it was love at first sight. But back then, she was into Naruto uzamaki. But ever since Sakura and naruto got married so young, Hinata always felt Gaara might...just might...

" _**Y-yOu bEtTeR nOt GeT mE aNgRy...**_" Gaara threatenned and interrupting Hinata's train of thought.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" he laughed.

Gaara had that look in his eyes. _It wants blood_ Hinata thought. "Sir, p-please d-don't anger him..." Hinata warned.

However it was too late. Gaara clutched his head, trying to fight off the demon. He was shaking uncontrollably. Then, sand started to pour out of the gourd that was hanging on his back. The sand started to chase the alley man. It stuck to the man like glue.

"WHAT THE?!?!?!?" the man screamed. "L-let ME GO!!!"

"**HAHAHAHA...**"Gaara chuckled. "**I'd let you go, but you wouldn't learn your lesson...**"

Gaara raised his hand toward the sky, lifting the helpless man toward his doom. Hinata just watched in awe. For some reason, watching Gaara work was invigorating. It gave her a rush of adrenaline. She couldn't help but smile. _He's protecting me..._

"Sand Burial!!!" Gaara shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..." the man yelled. Blood went everywhere. Hinata thought she was going to get drenched with blood but she noticed an umbrella in the way. She looked up to see Gaara had placed in in front of her at the very last minute. She looked around to notice the black goo everywhere. She knew exactly why it was black. The blood and sand mixed. She remember Gaara's explanation. She remembered everything he said.

"Are you okay, Lady Hinata?" Gaara asked. He looked as if he were trying to smile. It was hard for him to smile. Being as how his life was, Hinata was suprised he'd even try.

"O-oh, I'm fine..." Hinata whispered. "Thanks..."

"It was no problem," Gaara responded. "Sorry you had to see that...Sometimes, it's hard to control it when someone I know is getting hurt..."

"Oh" she continually whispered. "It's okay. I knew you needed to do what you had to do. I don't mind it at all."

"Why are you whispering?"

"OH!" Hinata said in her regular voice. " I didn't realize I was-"

"It's okay, "he laughed. Wait, she noticed. GAARA LAUGHED?!?!??!?! That has to mean something...

"Let me walk you home," Gaara offered. "I don't want any other freaks to scare you, especially since you're in a rush to start the

weekend."

"Uh? Yeah, it's been a tough week," Hinata sighed. "With all the stuff I've been learning from Lady Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura, I barely have any time to relax during the week."

"Ha, I know what you mean!" Gaara laughed AGAIN. "Temari and Kankuro always insist on making me do so much paper work that

I'm always traveling. Don't get me wrong. I love being Kazekage, but sometimes I wish I could just protect instead of continually signing alliances. Or ending feuds..."

"Oh, sounds rough," Hinata smiled. "Say, what are you doing in Konoha today anyway?"

"Oh! I'm here cause Temari has to do something where she has a rematch with some ninja and how she wants to show how smart she's gotten. Plus Kankuro is busy with Naruto. Apparently they still have a rival thing going on..." Gaara explained. "I've gotta be here to make sure they're responsible..."

"You're the most responsible one?!!?!"Hinata laughed. "Oh, sorry I just didn't even think you'd-"

"No, it's okay! Only people close to me really know. Temari and Kankuro put on the act in front of everyone, but inside, they're really immature... Oh! Here's your house right?"

Hinata jumped. She turned to realize it was her house. She let out a quiet sigh. She was having so much fun talking to Gaara she didn't even realize. She loved talking to him. She felt so close to him that she never wanted to leave his side. Gaara made Hinata show her real personality. Gaara almost made her complete.

"Yes it is," Hinata smiled. "Well, thank you, Gaara..."

"It's alright," Gaara nodded. "I'm glad we could talk."

Hinata noticed something. She looked at Gaara's face and she almost dropped her mouth in astonishment. Never did she think to see that face. The face of someone who had been in pain his whole life... and to her...

Looking at Hinata, Gaara was smiling...

* * *

**Well? Do you like it? I have one more chapter that I will definitly post, however after that, I'll only post once if there are at least 7 reviews. Thanks**


	2. Remember and Relax

Hinata was taking a long midnight walk through Konoha. The city always seemed peaceful when all the lights were out and the stars shone bright. There was barely anyone on the streets. Hinata walked through the entire city and sat down right near the city gate. What a day... Everything with Tsunade's teaching and well ...Gaara.

Her heart started pumping when she thought of him. His ability to kill. His ruffled red hair... His piercing green eyes. Ah... she shook her head. _I'm not gonna think about him. Why do I think about him all the time? The dreams I've had... The thoughts..._ Was it love or lust?

Her eyes started to droop. She closed her eyes for a moment. Her thoughts followed her confused feelings. Why was Gaara only nice to her? He treated everyone else like crap and never opened his mouth or even smiled. Why only her? She started remembering the first time she actually talked to Gaara...

_"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. "HEY!! COME HERE!!!!"_

_Hinata turned her head. Next to Naruto was a redhead kid who she remembered seeing at the Chuunin Exam. She remembered his killing streak and how he always had black lines under his eyes. She could feel her face started to match the boy's hair. Hinata walked up to him. "H-hel-lo..." she stuttered._

_"This is Gaara," Naruto introduced. "He's the Kazekage!"_

_Hinata's eyes widened. Wow he's so young... Who would have thought..._

_"P-please t-to meet y-you..." Hinata continued._

_Gaara just glanced at her face and for a moment their eyes froze. They stared into each others eyes. hinata tried to hold in how _

_much she was already attracted to Gaara. He almost smiled and quickly looked toward the ground. Naruto just kept smiling._

_"Well,"Naruto continued. "Why don't we go do something--"_

_"NARUTO UZAMAKI..." shouted the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!!"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hey, can I leave you two here for a second. I'll be back as quick as possible..."_

_Gaara continued to look at the ground. Hinata started to blush(as always)... Naruto ran off._

_Hinata started to walk away. "S-sorry b-but I have t-to g-go..."_

_"Wait," Gaara shouted. Hinata turned around..._

_"Look," Gaara sighed. "I don't really know this town a lot... Could you show me around... p...pl..please..."_

_"Uh...Eh? s-sure..."hinata answered. She didn't know exactly how to answer. "C-can I ask s-something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"...It's j-just that... y-you didn't s-say anything to me when N-naruto was here ... and now... you s-start t-talking..." Hinata stuttered..._

_"Well..." gaara smirked a little. "It's just I'm not that comfortable with more than one person. I'm more comfortable...with..." He wasn't saying anything. Sort of like he was ashamed or rather embarrassed of his answer. What could cause the Great Kazekage to just stop talking..._

_  
"W-who?" Hinata gulped..._

_"You"_

Hinata took in a giant breath. She started to dream of her and Gaara. Would we be good together... She thought that maybe they were meant for each other. She, being the not so strong ninja, and him being one of the strongest ninjas of their time. He had a sense of humor that only she saw. Yet he always had that bad boy stance. That sexy "I'm too good to be here" smirk. Hinata tried to imagine him. Imagine Gaara loving _her_. Imagine him coming home to _her_. Imagine him making love to _her_... But she needed more.. She needed to stop imagining and start doing something...But what?

"Who am I kidding..." Hinata sighed.

"Yourself if you keep sitting there," Gaara said as he came out of nowhere.

"G-ggaara!!!" Hinata shrieked. "I... didn't t-think you were here..."

"Ha," Gaara smirked. "I always come if there's a girl in trouble."

"Trouble?" Hinata blushed. "But...I dont..uh"

Gaara just kept smirking at her, not lifting his glance from her eyes. He started walking toward her and his face turned into a more meeker look. "Hinata. Look. Temari and Kankuro are dying to head back home. Temari's ticked cause she lost a bet to some shadow ninja or whatever...and Kankuro needs to run home cause the stupid oaf has cause major trouble with the Konoha ladies."

"Ino was telling me something about that..."

Gaara grinned and sat down next to her. _Calm yourself Hinata. He's just a guy. You have sat next to hundreds of guys. You talk to a lot of them everyday. you help kiba with girl problems and you help naruto with sakura. You should be able to talk to this guy.. this guy... Gaara..._

"So well I was wondering..." Gaara interrupted. Hinata jumped a little.

"I was wondering...well... you said yourself you need a vacation..."

"I really...do..." Hinata sighed. _What is he getting at? FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!!!_

"How about you come with us and spend a week in Suna?" Gaara offered.

"W-ha?" Hinata's mouth dropped. _A WEEK WITH GAARA!!! ALONE...Don't pinch me... If it's a dream I don't wanna wake up..._

"Well, Suna has a way for people to let all their stress out. It sorta releases everything.. Tsunade said that it would be okay. And well...Temari and Kankuro will just have to get over it." He smiled. His wide, reflecting glistening teeth. _Oh my word... I can see my reflection through those things..._

"W-wellll... I d-don't know..." Hinata gulped. It was like taking a vacation with Gaara... Alone... Gaara, Kazekage, Hinata the next Hyuuga heir... they would be alone...

"Please?" He sort of begged. "I think it is really what you need. Ha. That way you can stop getting attack by pervert guys cause you'll watch where you're going!'

Hinata giggled. _Gosh I am such a dork...Running into people.._ "Well... I'll have to ask my father..."

"Already taken care of." Gaara said. He pulled out a letter that had the same signature as Hinata's father. She started to read it out loud.

"Hinata, you need a relaxing vacation. Suna has a way of relaxing. Go. From Father..." Hinata sighed. _O MY GOSH!!!!! AHHHH!!_

"Well?"

"Well I guess I'm going to Suna..." Hinata gulped.

"Great. "Gaara smiled and jumped up. "Just be ready by tommorrow evening. See ya later Hinata"

_Now here's my chance.. but can someone please tell me what those shining teeth of his?_


	3. RunIn With Loudmouth and Lazy

"You get a week with him all to yourself huh?" Sakura winked to Hinata. Sakura had always been Hinata's friend. Every since the whole Naruto thing. Hinata use to have a giant crush on Naruto. Like she practically worshipped the guy. Everyday, she'd watch him practice, eat, sleep...She was in total serious "I like you" mode whenever she saw him. What changed though, was when Sasuke ditched the village. That changed everyone's life. Especially Naruto. He focused less on Hinata (which wasn't that much to begin with) and more on Sakura (even more than before). After a few years or so, the two got married. Yeah. Why? Something about love... _Love... Hmmm... Is that why I wanna be with Gaara? But I really don't know him that well? Am I basing this all on __**feelings**_ _or---_

"HINATA!" Sakura yelled and slapped her.

_Ouch_... "I'm sorry Sakura... I kinda was thinking was something I'm sorry. Um, well it's not like that. This is just a vacation to relax. Let my tension drift away.."

"Uh-uh.. You honestly think I'm gonna believe that bull?" Sakura laughed. "I know you want something more."

_Control the blush Control the blush Control the blush CONTROL!!!!! _"It's nothing like that... Besides, his siblings will also be there too."

"Oh..." Sakura's excitement had left. "Well you've got Temari.. She's a little older than us, but...well.. she's okay. I mean she talks about Shikamaru ALL THE TIME. But she only talks about how much she's angry. But deep down, you know she wants him. And Kankuro...well he's basically a stupid oaf. He'll say something and get every girl in Konoha angry. I mean you heard about the whole thing with Ino?"

"Yeah, I heard," Hinata sighed. "I feel sorry that it couldn't work out though..." _Maybe if I can get her talking about Ino, I can sneak away..._

"I know!! Kankuro and Ino are like made for each other and I don't know why they can't get over their problem. I mean it was just one... wait a second..." Sakura stopped herself. She looked around and noticed that Hinata was out of sight. "**HINATA!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

Hinata was so thrilled to get away from Sakura. _She's one of my best friends but she talks WAY too much. And I'm glad I can use that against her. Hahahaha_. Hinata had to pack for her trip. She was gonna spend a week with Gaara._ I AM SO NERVOUS!!! temari and kankuro will be there. they're gonna cut in to the alone time..How am I suppose to get them away?_

"Hinata..."

"Oh? Oh! Hello Shikamaru!" Hinata greeted the lazy shinobi. Shikamaru's okay. Except welll. he likes temari and everyone knows it except for himself. and it gets very annoying cause well...it just does!!!!

"I have a question to ask..." he sighed. "I heard you were going on a trip to the Sand Village? Like a rest and relaxation thing..."

"Yeah thats it." _How the heck does he know...Sakura.. Geez does that girl ever shut that huge mouth of hers?_

"I was wondering..." he sighed. "Look give this to that girl who is always so _**troublesome**_. She lost the bet so this is her reward."

Hinata grabbed the picture of Shikamaru winning some sort of game and Temari looking **VERY** pissed off. It looked like they were at a carnival/amusement park. _Maybe it was a date of some kind..._ "Sure I'll give it to her! See ya in a week Shikamaru!!"

Hinata walked away from the lazy shinobi and on toward your house. She had to pack still. _What should I wear... something modest. Maybe. Well, if he doesn't like me for who I am then... I'LL DIE IF THAT HAPPENS!!!! What if he hates me? What if I'm just a shy little Hyuuga girl to him? Nothing to him? But he's only talking to __**me**__. Maybe I don't know..._

* * *

Hinata returned to her home where in the end, she packed _**EVERY**_ single thing she had...for only one week. After spending 5 hours packing (what made it so long was she couldn't decide what she wanted. In the end, she decided everything.) Hinata noticed it was almost time to leave. _Oh my gosh... What if I'm late? What if I trip? What if I say something stupid?_

"Hinata?" Hinabi entered her room. "You know you were suppose to have left like...10 minutes ago. You're gonna be late for Gaara."

"..."

"Hin-hinata?"

"I'm gonna be late!! " hinata screamed, grabbed all her luggage and ran out the door. She zipped past everyone in the house, shouting a few byes and see ya later. She jumped outside and starting running like no tommorrow to the front fate. _I've gotta make it to the gate in time...Can't be late!!!!_

* * *

**Will Hinata make it on time? Will she have a fun time with the Sand Siblings? It's just the journey at first, but then there's the week at Suna. When someone becomes close to Hinata, a secret is dropped. And what is with Gaara?**

**Thank you for all the reviews!!! 3 BlackPolish 3**


	4. We Aren't Even There Yet!

"Your girlfriend is almost late, brother," Temari sighed. "What is taking that little _princess_ so long?"

"You know she's not my girlfriend," Gaara shot back. "Besides, you know that her family doesn't even consider her a great ninja let along a princess."

"Ain't it true though?" Kankuro snickered. "I mean let's face it. At the Chuunin Exams, she totally wiped out. Total weakling. She probably shouldn't have been a ninja."

"Yeah, "Temari laughed. "She is probably so weak that she can't even beat that punk kid Konohamaru! God, I hate that brat, but he sucks so bad that even my dog could wipe him out. But she's worse than that!!" Both Kankuro and Temari laughed their heads off, enjoying the backbiting against the poor Hinata girl. Gaara just dropped his head. _I don't know what to say. I mean, she couldn't even defeat that weak bandit. I'd stand up for her, but they would just say I like her. And I can't let them see weakness. I've gotta stand strong. I'm Kazekage after all. I just wish I could tell Hinata about this. But unfortunately, I can't. Uh, why do my siblings hafta be here anyway? They're gonna make fun of her and I can't say anything and...oh crap here she comes..._

Hinata looked out and saw the three sand ninja sitting by the main gate. She casually walked up to them. _They all look so frightening. Especially Gaara. What is with him today?_ "S-sorry I'm late..." hinata sighed.

Gaara sighed. "It's no prob--"

"Yeah well next time you better be here _**princess**_..." Kankuro chuckled. "We would have already been a 1/8 where there by now, if you hadn't showed up late. Pssh, royal brat."

Hinata just stared at the ground. _Royal brat. Princess. They think I'm just a weakling. And well, if they will base it on my Chuunin exams performance then I would have to agree with them. But I would have thought Gaara would have said something. I guess he was right all those years ago. He will only be himself when we are alone. Fine. If he is gonna be like that...okay._

"I'm very sorry," hinata apologized again. She had managed to squeeze all her luggage into one bag. Yes, all of everything she owned into one tiny bag. She rearranged the bag on her shoulder. She let out a giant sigh. "Um, are we going to leave?"

"Yes, as you wish your majesty," Temari snickered. "Whatever you say."

Gaara said nothing and started to lead the group. Kankuro following and Temari behind him. Hinata was in the back. They jumped from tree to tree, barely dodging sharp items, and missing wide branches and disguising their chakra so no ninja could spot them. It seemed for hours that they were moving, not stopping for any drink, food, or going to the restroom. Hinata didn't feel like she would make it. _These three could go on forever it seems like it._ She tried looking at Gaara. His gaze was focused up ahead. _He is so different in front of other people. What is with this guy? _She let out a sigh. When she wasn't looking, Gaara looked in the back, and noticed she looked a little tired. He noticed the sun and realized that they should stop for the night.

"Here's good," Gaara said, after not saying anything for hours on end. "We're gonna have camp here. Kankuro and I will share a tent, and Temari, you will share with Hinata."

"Oooo it will be my honor," Temari bowed, sarcastically making fun of Hinata. Hinata didn't let it bother her. She bowed her head and helped set up the tent. _Here this vacation was suppose to help relax me. And so far, all it's done is stress me out more. Why did Gaara even invite me here? He doesnt even seem to want me here, let alone spend time with me._ After setting up the tent, Temari got her stuff set up and then shoved Hinata in the tent to set up whatever she needed, if there was any room. There was some room, however, Temari had pretty much taken up the whole stupid tent. _She could really piss me off..._Hinata thought._ Here I've heard how great this chick is and now she treats me like crap. Oh, yeah she's really awesome Sakura. A real treat._

Hinata laid on her back for hours wondering if Temari would ever return to the tent. Hinata's eyes were drooping. She was tired. Very tired. She already wanted to go home. _Why am I here?_

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" hinata looked up and saw Temari. _Great what does she want? Make fun of me some more? _"Um..Temari, i'm sorry i'm ver-"

"I'm sorry for everything I've been saying lately," Temari apologized.

"What?!?" Hinata shouted. _Hinata are you dreaming? _"Um...what..I'm not uh?"

"You know i've been treating you like crap since we got here and well...this is just from girl to girl..." Temari starting confessing. " My brothers. well they're boys. No duh. But that means I've gotta show them i've got no weakness. Gotta show them that a girl is still got the same strength as a boy. So I apologize for everything I've done. I know it's wrong. and i've very sorry. plus i had just had a run in with a **VERY** annoying ninja earlier today..."

"Oh! That reminds me!" hinata remembered. She pulled out shikamaru's picture and handed it to Temari. "he wanted me to give this to you."

Temari glared at the picture. "He thinks that he is so special just cause he's a little smarter than me. Gosh, he is so annoying. and then he always blabs on and on about how shogi helps on the battlefield. Then whenever i remind him of the times where i've saved him he gets mad and always goes (clears throat and does an impression of shikamaru) ' ah so troublesome' then i tell him nicely that is kinda mean and rude and he takes it offensively and then we get in a big arguement and he thinks men are better than woman and how we are weaker and"

_Gosh, Sakura was right. That __**IS**__ all she talks about. Well maybe it won't be so bad now. I mean Temari isn't that rude when its just_

_Us. Just like me and Gaara...Is the whole family like this? Rude in front of a few people, but when it's just you and them, they are nice. I'm sure Kankuro is the same way too. I mean, he had to have done something right cause of Ino. Right? Oh well...ah.. Gaara_

_Gaara where are you? I miss you...

* * *

_

_"Hinata..."_

_"What? Gaara! What is wrong?"_

_"I'm trying so hard...but it keeps fighting back."_

_"What does? What keeps fighting, Gaara? talk to me!"_

_"I'm trying so hard to avoid it. But its the truth."_

_"What?"_

_"I love you Hinata."_

* * *

"Hinata, wake up!!" 

Hinata jumped up from the ground. She was breathing heavily. She had sweat coming from her forehead and tears in her eyes. Her heart was on fire and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. _Wh-what was that dream all about it? I can't even breath. I feel like there is static going through my body but theres a joyous feeling at the same time. What?_

"T-temari?" Hinata managed to say, **finally**. "What's wrong? I oversleep?"

"Huh? Uh no, well yeah..." Temari said. She was snickering to herself. Something about red and purple go nice together. And how dark and sweet are cute. Something like that. "you see i'm suppose to be giving you a hard time right now cause you sleep in late-"

"It's only 5:30AM..."

"Huh? Oh yeah. And how you sleepwalk and snore and talk during the night..."

hinata starting blushing. Nonstop all the way total 50 different red blush. "Ssleeepppwallk... t-ta-alk...D-did I S-say a-an-nythi-ng?"

"Huh?No, you didn't do any of that..."

"Phew..."

"At least not outside our tent..."

"WHAT?" Hinata's eyes were so large. _Please be something else! Please let me have said something else. Oh Kami this is the worse thing to happed to me. It's bad having Sakura know. Now Temari! HIS SISTER!!!_

"I won't say anything! I can keep a secret. I've been keeping a Kankuro secret for years. You don't need to worry_sis-in-law_."

_THIS IS THE WORSE VACATION EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"It's not what you think," hinata tried reasoning with her. _Come on! Please don't believe it!!_

"Oh, I'm sure it's what I think," Temari giggled. _What is it with the Sand Siblings giggling all the time_. "Look Hinata, Just cause I'm a super strong all powerful ninja doesn't mean anything. I'm a girl. I know how to keep these things secret. Now come on and get dressed. Here" She handed Hinata a top that would reveal some of Hinata's cleavage." This will make him totally stop in his tracks."

Hinata took the top and sighed. _This is gonna be so embarrassing..._

_

* * *

_

**Update: **I've taken into consideration that Gaara seemed too nice in the first two chapters. Well as you can see Gaara doesn't say anything to Hinata in Chapter Four. What I'm trying to portray is that Gaara is embarrassed to love. And just wait to find out about Kankuro and Ino. And with Temari and Shikamaru. It seems that all the sand sibs don't wanna show love. Cause they are afraid what the other siblings will say.


	5. The First Step in Suna

It took Hinata almost an hour to convice Temari to not make her wear the revealing top. Hinata was modest. She never showed any skin and always wore a one piece bathing suit. She sometimes didn't even wear makeup. I mean you've seen her jacket that covers every part of herself. If you look in the dictionary the word modest, there is a picture of Hinata. "Fine whatever." Temari sighed. "I was just trying to help...Look i'll stop complaining if you at least wear it once on your trip."

"Fine okay whatever," Hinata agreed._ Yeah right...She's never gonna get me to wear that thing. Never in a million years._

"Okay so we better get going." Temari said softly. "And make it look like I've been teasing you-"

"which you have"

"Uh? Oh yeah right sure."

Hinata and Temari left their tent and saw Kankuro and Gaara waiting. "Come on!!" kankuro whined. "let's go..."

And the four started on their journey again...

* * *

After traveling for almost two days, nonstop (well they stopped mid-day and always at 9:30 pm sharp), Hinata felt like she was going to crash onto the ground. _I feel like my feet are just involuntarily moving._.. "When will we get to Suna?" she asked. She didn't care what they thought of her. She didn't care that she would be made fun of for her whiny complaining attitude. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to stop running. She also wanted to talk to Gaara.

"we're here..." Gaara announced. He looked back at Hinata and wanted to smile. _Why can't Temari and Kankuro go on ahead? Leave us some time to talk...Gosh, I wanna talk to Hinata so bad, but they will make fun of me. And I can't live with that..._

Hinata sighed out of relief to find out that she was finally at suna. _A whole week in Suna...Suna..._ Hinata looked out to the village. It was odd. She noticed she was standing on grass. But only a foot away was sand. It was as if the grass stopped growing right away. Sand was everywhere. She looked a little ahead and noticed a village about half a mile away. The buildings looked like the ones in Konoha except for the fact that there was just sand everywher. _I've never seen so much sand._. Her eyes glanced over to the right of the village and found a giant river, seeming to go straight in the middle of the village. However, after noticing everything in the village, she looked high in the sky. There was a tower. It was like the Tower of Babel, almost reaching the sky. It was merely feet under the sun. From where Hinata was standing, it looked like the tower was about 2-3 miles high. _Wow...The tower...I wonder how it would be like at the top_.

"Come on, let's go," Gaara said in a dark tone.

"FINALLY!!!" Kankuro whined. " I can't wait to be home."

Hinata drew a smile to her face._ Suna...the week shouldn't be that bad. Even if Gaara doesn't talk to me at all, at least there will be this very relaxing village...But... Gaara, why can't you just forget what your siblings care about? Come on! Just talk to me!_

The four finally walked to the gate of Suna. It was high. Suna had a culture that was modern yet it had an ancient chime to it. The carvings on the gate told the history of Suna. Hinata just stood amazed. And she hadn't even gotten past the gate. She walked through the gate. She saw many people trying to sell things. _This must be the marketplace._ As they were walking past, Hinata noticed many shops. _Let's see...There's a bar, vegetable store, meat house, bookstore, and a sushi bar. Hey, no ramen. Well that's a relief._

After walking for about 15 minutes, Gaara walked into a building. Hinata noticed and looked up. _The tower! This must be the Kazekage's tower. Wow, I get to stay here! Maybe...just maybe.. this vacation will be fun._

As they walked into the tower, Hinata noticed that how huge the palace was. She saw many guards and servants running around. Preparing things for the Kazekage. Hinata wanted to know about everything, but seeing as how Gaara was acting she would wait until later. The four of them brushed past everyone and went into a back hallway. There was four doors, two on each side of the hallway. Gaara opened one. "This is your room." That's all he said. Hinata walked into the room. "Thank you, Lord Kazekage..."

He just stood there for a moment. He waited for Kankuro and Temari to walk away. Then, Gaara just stared and gave her a small smile. And with that, he walked off.

_He's still in there. The real Gaara. My Gaara is in there._

_

* * *

_

**SneakPeek at Chapter Six:** Bittersweet Tours

"I know its hard, Gaara," Hinata cried. "But you can't let your siblings control your life.."

"I know!" Gaara unexpectadly shouted. "But if they don't then it will release..."

"What? What will release? Your demon?" Hinata questioned. _What is he talking about?_

"Uh..no. Not that. You have just gotta trust me Hinata," Gaara explained. "I might seem to be nice to you, but trust me, you don't wanna get with a guy like me. I seem nice at first, but then it all goes haywire..."

* * *

**Update: **Thank to you all who have been giving reviews and that have made A week alone with you and your siblings one of their favorite stories! Thank you to everybody! Jut wanted to tell you that it might be awhile before Chapter six is posted. Sorry chapter five was so short, however, chapter six is hopefully gonna be long. So it's worth the wait. So, I will post Chapter Six as soon as I can. and Happy thanksgiving everybody! 3 BlackPolish 3 Thanks again! 


	6. Bittersweet Tours

Hinata sighed. No really she let out a giant sigh. Like a sigh that you just like felt everywhere cause it was one of those sighs that you hate hearing cause it sounds like the person is in pain. Well Hinata was in pain. So naturally she let out a sigh. She was in pain you see cause she liked Gaara. REALLY liked Gaara. And she was in pain cause her heart was battling one question. _Do I love him?_

_Who knows...I might...I mean why would I care so much that he talks to me? I never really cared this much what Naruto said. Sure I wanted him to notice me, but having someone talk to you then they stop talking. it's FRUSTRATING!_

The inner battle happening inside the little Hyuuga girl wasn't only happening to her, but to that red headed boy as well.

Gaara was pacing. Back and forth. Frontwards and Backwards. Sideways. Every ways, he was pacing. A trouble Kazekage at work. He couldn't understand it. _This girl...this...Hyuuga girl...Why do I fight with myself talking to her? Why is it so hard now? Why? I use to be able to talk to her so freely. But what has happened in just a few days? Nothing out of the ordinary...It's just...Temari and Kankuro.. They...just would never understand..._ "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME!!!" He shouted to the heavens, but no one heard. You see, Gaara's room was covered in sand. He had blasted sand everywhere during his pacing. And the sand had covered up his entire room so much, that it created a sound barrier. No one could hear , see , or feel the pain inside the young Kazekage's heart. Gaara shut his eyes and started to meditate. After hours of thinking, he came up with an idea. He slowly stood up and had a frown on his face. "I've gotta talk to her."

hinata fell onto the bed. It was a very comfortable bed. It seemed to suck her in and felt like a ocean wave, slowly pulling her away from her troubles. Yet Hinata still felt them close. "I have to do something..." She didn't know what to do."I wish Sakura were here...then she could be talking and I could focus on not listening to her. Or if Ino was here. Then she would tell me all about her troubles and I could focus on them...Oh, what can I do? Wait, Take a walk! I always enjoy walks."

Hinata pulled herself off from the bed(which was very hard). She slipped into a silk jacket and a long dress. She place her feet into some petite slippers. Hinata primped herself and opened her bedroom door. There was a young ninja who made her hair stand on end.

"Hinata..."

She stood there, unable to move or speak. Her eyes stared into his. She just wanted to kiss him, but no. She didn't know how he felt.

"Gaa-...Lord Kazekage.. how are you?" she said humbling.

"hinata, You know you can call me Gaara..." he laughed. "But, I'm um great..How are you..."

"I'm good,"Hinata smiled. _When did I become a liar? _"I meant to thank you for inviting me to Suna for the week." _I feel like I'm talking to my father. Why am I acting like this?_ "Well, um excuse me..."

"How can you go somewhere when I haven't even giving you a rightful tour yet?" Gaara smirked. He walked to her, making her uneasy. He stared at her with loving compassionate eyes. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ Then, all of a sudden, common sense came back to Gaara. He stopped. "So shall I give you a tour now?" he questioned, trying to avoid her glance.

Hinata looked up to him. She felt a soft smile grow on her face. "That would be lovely."

And with that the two ninja walked toward the town...

* * *

Every area of Suna was like an exhibit in a museum. Unless you had someone you cared about with you, it would seem _**VERY**_ boring. Luckily, Hinata did have someone she cared about with her. Gaara of the Desert, the Kazekage, one of the strongest ninjas alive. and she cared deeply for him. Gaara was going to show her everything in the village. Their first stop was the bookstore. He knew how much Hinata loved books, so that was his first stop.

"Here is the bookstore!" he announced. Once the employees saw that the Kazekage was there, they immediately stood at attention. They ran back and forth, making it look like they were doing something important. Which they couldn't possibly be. It was a bookstore for crying out loud. What could you really do there except wait for people to buy a book? Gaara took Hinata to each book section. From non-fiction to autobiographies, and sci-fi to comedy, every book was shown to Hinata. Except the 'adult' books. They didn't stop near those books. I mean sure, Hinata had seen a page or two because Kakashi Hatake always leaves the books wide-open in Konoha, but she didn't care for those books. She felt they were rude and inconsiderate of women.

So after buying a book or two (Gaara took it upon himself to buy them. He told her "you are my guest. so let me treat you". Of course Hinata blushed) the two went onto other parts of the town. The last stop was the city's fountain. The way the water shot from the center and overflowed into the center. The moon shone onto the water, giving it a beautiful reflection. And the wind was blowing just right to cause a tiny ripple throughout the whole fountain.

"Wow," Hinata exclaimed. "It's so beautiful...So tranquil."

"Suna's Water Fountain is said to be the one thing to calm a person," Gaara stated. "It was once stated that a huge feud was settle right here at this very spot. It is the fountain that shows all of your problems, and it tries to clear things up."

"Amazing..."Hinata whispered.

"Yes...also...it was where..."Gaara hesitated. "It was where my father proposed to my mother."

Hinata stood frozen. Her eyes large with curiosity and shame. She wanted to say that it's okay, yet she wanted to know how it happened. _It's a touchy subject for him. I know. So..._

"It's okay, Gaara,"Hinata comforted. "Everything will be alright..." She came close to him. She gave him a hug.

_What is she doing? Does she...No...no one could ever possibly ... _Gaara stood there for a moment, then returned the hug. "I know it will be alright. Everything always turns out okay at the fountain..."

Realizing that they were _that_ close, Hinata and Gaara stopped hugging. They sat on a bench near the fountain. They both sat, listening to the water and to the other person's heartbeat. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the silent peace and love. It's odd. Some people hate the silence, but not these two. It is one of their favorite moments in life. However, like all moments, things tend to ruin peace. Cause really, when is life always peaceful?

"You know,"he broke the silence."It wasn't suppose to be like this..."

"Huh?" Hinata gasped. "What do you mean?" _Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?_

"Ah, Hinata you know what I mean...You know how I've been treating you ever since we've gotten here..." Gaara shouted. He stood up and started pacing around the fountain. He put his index finger and thumb and rubbed them against his temples. It was bothering him like nothing ever before. "I'm sorry, but I can't hang with you or talk with you any longer..."

"What?"Hinata was shocked. She didn't understand. Gaara had been so nice before...but now he's acting like...this. She didn't know how to explain it. "Why are you like this? Why are you acting so different? You..aren't how you were before.."

"I know...I've been fighting it..." he sighed. "You see..my siblings..."

"I know its hard, Gaara," Hinata cried. "But you can't let your siblings control your life.."

"I know!" Gaara unexpectedly shouted. "But if they don't then it will release..."

"What? What will release? Your demon?" Hinata questioned. _What is he talking about?_

"Uh..no. Not that. You have just gotta trust me Hinata," Gaara explained. "I might seem to be nice to you, but trust me, you don't wanna get with a guy like me. I seem nice at first, but then it all goes haywire..."

"Fine,"Hinata cried. "Look Gaara I'm tired of this. It's hurting me, and I really don't understand anymore why you asked me to come. You're brainwashed thinking you need your siblings approval when they are just like you, wanting something but afraid of what the others will say. I know why. It is cause family is all you three use to have. Now, now that you're older and you're finding something more, you want to hold on...Well, I know what you feel. Neji and I felt the same thing. However, he had someone else. I only had family. Now...I don't know...I thought.. Maybe...Well, until you see what you should do, I'm not leaving my room. Not for food. Or drink. Nothing. not until you see."

And with Hinata stormed off, crying, sobbing and a tear fell into the fountain and cause the water to become unbalanced. It splashed some water onto Gaara's shirt. However, he didn't realize. Because when Hinata was out of sight, he sat on the bench again and he let a tear fall into the fountain. "What have I done..."

"It's what you haven't done..."

Gaara turned to see his big sister with a stern look on her face. Her eyes had a love with a mix of pure angry. A mix of envy and pure compassion. Hatred, bitterness, yet sweet and gentle.

"Temari...what is it? I wanna be alone ri–"

"She's right about all of it you know..." Temari cut in. "We, Kankuro and I, we're fighting it. Fighting finding someone else. And well I don't know...I think I've found someone who can make me happy but he doesn't feel that way. And you don't know what happened to Kankuro. He kind of likes Ino, but he can't tell her.. So since she didn't know, Ino went out with some other guy named Sai. And they kissed. Well Kankuro saw and now he doesn't want to go back to Konoha ever again. He's troubled. Cause well... You see..."

Temari sat down next to her little brother and smiled. "Gaara, I know that we pretended to hate Hinata, but the truth is..." Temari sighed.

"What? What is it?" Gaara questioned...

"We're so jealous cause our little brother found something before us..."

"What? What did I find?"

"Love"


	7. Matchmaker, Make My Stupid Match Already

Half a day. It had only been half of one day, and Hinata was starving.Ever since she ran away from Gaara, it seemed that she was more hungry than she had ever been._ I wonder if this is how Naruto feels._ She tossed and turned in the bed. Her mouth was as dry as a desert. Her hair looked like it had never been washed. and yet, it had only been one day. That's what falling in love does for you. She was falling to pieces only because her heart was in pieces because it had fallen. _I think I might have loved him_.

Gaara was broken.His hair looked like there were bugs inside it. His facial complexion had moved away it seemed. His nails had dirt in them. His mouth was dry. Gaara hadn't talk since that night. He didn't know what to say. After his sister said that speech, he didn't even say one word to anyone. Not a servant, not a member from the council, not even his siblings. And especially Hinata. _Oh, how I wish I hadn't been so blind. She was right..._

_I'm afraid to love.

* * *

_

Temari had noticed all the effects happening to the Hyuuga girl and to her brother. She felt like she was at fault. _If only, If only I had not been so cruel at first...Maybe it would all be different_. "I've gotta change this setting..." Temari went off to divise a plan. A plan to bring Hinata and Gaara...together. She ran quickly into her room, and grabbed a piece of paper.. and starting writing. Before she could bring Gaara and Hinata together, she needed her other brother to lighten up, come out of his room, and get him gone. So she decided to write _**two **_letters.

"My lovely Ino...hey that sounds pretty good. "Temari snickered to herself. " Ever since I first lay my eyes on you, I knew. My heart fell for you. Your inexcusable beauty, your friendly compassion, Your humor... You are a diamond in a rough.. Hey this sounds kinda good. Ok okokok. Um... Please I just need you to know that I have fallen for you, my love. Please, meet me at this location tommorrow. I thank you. Love, your secret admirer..." Temari started laughing, licked the envelope, and sent it away on first-class mail. _She better be there. If not, I'm gonna kill her since I had to pay 2500 yen for that letter... Now to give Kankuro Ino's letter..._

So Temari went on to finish her synical, matchmaking plan...

* * *

Gaara walked by _**her**_ room, again. It had been the 62nd time in just a few hours. He would just stand there for a few seconds, hestitate on knocking , put his knuckles up to the door, then walk away. He couldn't see her just yet. _But I've gotta see her_.

Hinata ran to the door again, hoping to find a repentive Gaara at her door. But once again, after hearing what she thought was a knock, she shut the door and went back to lay in bed. _I've gotta see him...

* * *

_

Temari rushed across the hallway, passing a sad Gaara and a locked door. She turned to her right and saw a door that had a sign on it "Do Not Open Under Anee Cirkumstanses" _Kankuro's room...You can tell on account cause he spelled "Any" and "Circumstances" wrong..._ "Okay here I go..."she whispered. She grabbed her fan and slammed it on the door. The door fell down and dust was everywhere. Temari walked on through and saw Kankuro was messing with the puppets... "Didn't you read the sign?" he said without lifting a glance. He let out a sigh and turned around. "I'm not in the mood to do something..."

"This came for you..." Temari sighed, throwing it to his feet. "It's from someone somewhere..."

Temari walked out with a grin on her face as she remembered the sappy crap she put on the letter to Kankuro..

_Oh, Kankuro...Please forgive me my love. I was only making you jealous...I knew I couldn't get you to fall in love with me by just being myself...so I stupidly took advice from Sakura Haruno and tried to make you jealous. Oh forgive me... I really do love you and only you..The way you look at me makes me want to take a cold shower. Your unbelievable way to make people laugh. Or the way you tell exactly what's on your mind, not caring whether it will make yourself look stupid. Oh please Kankuro... If you come to this location tonight, I will show you how much I love you.. Love, Ino _

Temari started laughing all the way through the house. "I'm so good..." _Now, to start the __**REAL **__matchmaking...

* * *

_

Hinata couldn't move. She hadn't eaten the whole day or drank anything. Luckily, she did have a bathroom in her room, so she didn't have to leave for any reason. She was still wearing the same clothes she wore the night before and still had on the same slippers. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open. She had many things to tell Gaara. First thing, she was sorry. She didn't even think on what she was saying the night before. It just came out. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to leave because of what happened last night. But the most important thing was she wanted to tell him that she loved Gaara. The battle she had stopped. Hinata knew she was in love with Gaara._ But now, he might not even talk to me... Oh what have I done?_

There was a knock on the door. Hinata lifted her head and slowly walked to the door. She turned the knob and opened it to reveal a face she wasn't expecting. "Kankuro? What are you-"

"You know Ino? Right?" he said, breathing heavily.

"Yes, but what does-"

"READ THIS STUPID THING!!!!!!"

He threw the letter at Hinata as he started pacing back and forth. She read it to herself, while managing to blush a little bit, and took in a big breath. "Okay Kankuro...What do you want to know?"

"What should I do!!!! I mean I saw her kissing that Sai guy and well I don't know and well I really like her and What should I do?"

Kankuro was blathering on...and on...and on. Hinata smiled a little bit. It was cute to see him freaking out. _He really likes Ino._

"Okay Kankuro, the thing you have to do is go see here at this location. That's the easiest thing for you to do." Hinata told him.

_It's funny how she was giving advice that she needs to follow. She should be going and seeing and talking to Gaara. Funny and ironic how my plan is working_, Temari thought as she listened from the other side of the wall. _Don't worry Hinata. I know you thought this trip was going to be horrible because of Kankuro and me. But don't worry, Kankuro's gone. And soon it'll just be you and my brother. Just remember what you promised to me. You're gonna wear that top. And you're gonna wear it without me reminding you... Just wait... Tommorrow night...

* * *

_

Uh-oh. What's Temari got up her sleeve? Does she even know what she's doing? And what about Gaara? Will he be okay? Find out next time.. **Chapter 8 - Day Two: Live and Let Love**

**Update:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story!!! I had such a great thanksgiving!! Now, Christmas is coming!!!! I'm so excited!!!


	8. Live and Let Love

Gaara was sad. Like a little puppy dog that isn't allowed to go outside. With it's nose on the door, that's Gaara. His nose right in front of Hinata's door except he's not going in. He whines in his heart. He wants to apologize, however..._I'm so nervous... I'm afraid..._

Hinata stared at the ceiling. It was day two of being locked up. She only had two more days left in Suna, and well it hasn't really been a relaxing trip. Instead of worrying about all your studies or family, she was thinking about Gaara. All the time. Non stop. _Why did I have to be so cruel to him?_

Temari had an evil glare on her face. _Time to put my "Love" plan into action!_ With Kankuro out of the way, she had no one to tell her "Temari stop messing around with things you shouldn't mess with" _I should be messing with this! I am Gaara's older sister and one of Hinata's...friend? no... acquaintances?... sure let's go with that..._ Temari knocked on Gaara's door. She knew he wouldn't answer. But this was her plan. Temari ran off knocked on Hinata's door, ran away and knocked on Gaara's door like crazy. She heard him pissed, ran to Hinata's door, knocked on her door like crazy, hearing her scoff very loudly. She ran around the hallway and watched the fireworks.

Gaara and Hinata opened their doors at the same time. _Like clockwork,_ Temari thought as she watched them both.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT????" they both screamed at the same time. And because they were both so loud, they looked and saw each other. After two days of no contact they both set eyes on each other. Hinata's mouth fell and Gaara started sweating. He had never seen her scream...ever. She, yes she had seem him scream, however she noticed he started sweating from nervousness. She had never seen him nervous before...

"H-hinata?" he stuttered. (Temari's thoughts)_I've never seen him stutter before! O my, he really likes her!_

"Gaara... I'm sorry, but I must be going..." she sighed. And with that she shut the door and went back into her room. Gaara just stared at the door, not noticing that on his face was a small tear. _I'm crying...over this girl. Oh, Kami, please..._ His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his sister walking past him (all part of her evil scheme)

"Temari?"

"Hm?" she smiled, trying to hold in her grin, her smirks, and her laughter. "What is it my dear little brother?

"um... You're a girl...right?" he hesitated asking. It was sort of humiliating for him to be asking his sister for advice. Especially considering past experiences dealing with advice...

* * *

_Six months ago..._

_"Temari... Now first, shut up. Let me ask you something before you go all crazy. I've got a question. So shut up and listen to---"_

_"Wait...you're asking me for help?" She laughed. "Me? The girl you almost killed seven times in your life, said you were sorry, didn't let me set up a blind date, destroyed my house, and broke my nails sixty-one times?"_

_"Sixty-two times..."_

_"WHATEVER!! The point is, the day you truly ask me for help, truly sincerely ask me, from the bottom of your SOUL!! Then I'll help..."

* * *

_

Today was that day..."I need your help, please..." Gaara whimpered. "I don't know what to do about Hinata..and I just need advice"

Temari grinned. _My plan is SO working. Now the real fun begins. _"Well! What you first need to do is invite her to a special dinner!"

"Special dinner? What the heck is that suppose to mean?" his voice raised. _What is the woman talking about? No wonder why that dumb ninja gets frustrated with her. She's so pushy._ Gaara kept thinking things on how much Temari was irritating. How much she was butting into where she didn't belong. How much she should really be worrying about her own love life. But at the same time.._ Hinata never gets like this. She's always sweet and gentle, kind, compassionate. And Oh my have you seen how cute she gets when she blushes? It's like I'm watching a rose bloom. So beautiful..._

"ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!!!!!!" Temari screamed, at the top of her voice. Her face looked like the devil, in woman form. She looked like she was going to take him out, and I don't mean to dinner. "LOOK! YOU WANT MY HELP WITH HINATA, YOU BETTER LISTEN!"

Hinata's head turned. She had been listening through the wall the entire time. She couldn't hear anything until then because Gaara always talks so soft. She could only hear Temari's yelling, but that was enough. "He wants her help...for me?" she smiled. Her face turned red from embarrassment, nervousness, and excitement. _He wants everything to be okay... He really cares about me... _

"He cares!!" she giggled. Her voice was so high pitched it sounded like a mouse. She started jumping on the bed, running around the room and dancing in front of the bathroom mirror. _Maybe this could work now. Maybe Gaara and I could hang out more. Maybe he and I could be something more...Little did I know before, we could be something more...

* * *

_

Back to Gaara and Temari...

"Whatever.." Temari sighed. She knew Hinata had to have heard that last part. _My plan...so working..._ "Okay, give her this letter asking for her to come to dinner and how you would like to speak with her. She'll totally go. Now you should have dinner on top of the tower and you should wear a suit-"

"I don't do suits!" he added. "No suit"

"Fine! Fine! um just wear a jacket and a tie. A loose tie." Temari commanded. "Now go get ready and get a shower..You smell like sand..."

Temari skipped off and stopped in front of Hinata's door. _Oh, yeah. This is so gonna work. These two are going to be together and Hinata you will wear that top. If it's the LAST thing you have I bet you will... Hahahaha_

Temari knocked on Hinata's door. She let out a sigh and let the magic work. Hinata opened the door to find the blonde ninja.

"This is for you, " Temari whispered. "Read it..."

As Hinata started reading the letter, which of course Temari knew exactly what it said, Temari managed to find Hinata's clothes. _Why did she bring so many clothes?!?!_ Temari started rummaging through the clothes until she found that top. _Here's that top! Ha. _

Temari threw the top on the bed, without Hinata noticing (she was too stunned to realize anything). Temari snickered to herself.

"Well...I guess I should be going.." Temari sighed.

"Um.. thank you Temari!" Hinata smiled. Hinata turned around to find that top right in front of her..._Maybe I should..._

Temari walked lightly out of the room. _Now it's time to live and let love do its job. Temari, my dear, you are a genius. Once the next part of the plan comes together, you'll sneak out of the shadows and push them more toward each other._


	9. Round Two, I'll Primp But Won't Be Late

Hinata read the letter again...and again...and again and again until she had practically memorized it. It made her feel more estatic every time she read it.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I am very sorry for how I mistreated you when we started our journey and afterward. I clearly made a horrible mistake and I would wish to apologize to you in person. I would like to have a dinner tonight. Just you and me. Together. No worries about anything. I will have an escort bring you to the place where we will be dining. To be honest, I cannot wait to see you again, Hinata. It has been too long since I last saw you. I cannot wait. Thank you , Lady Hinata._

_With care,__Gaara_

"He can't wait..." hinata whispered. Hinata was jumping up and down. A dinner! Just them! _I feel like I'm dreaming!! Oh, I have to tell him. I love him. I love Gaara with my whole heart. Now, what should I wear?_

Hinata noticed the outfit she would wear. _Well you never know it could come in handy! No! No, that's not who I am...then again...

* * *

_

Gaara placed the loose tie on his neck. "There!" Temari grinned. "Now you look like a decent guy that will have Hinata falling for you!" Temari grinned already knowing that Hinata was crazy about Gaara. A girl knows. Especially when she saw Hinata jumping up and down earlier. _This is the most adorable relationship ever!!! Now it's time to see if my lil bro has learned anything about romance..._ "Okay Gaara! Let's see how romantic you are!"

"What the?" Gaara scoffed. "Why do I hafta do this? Is this all necessary?" Gaara didn't like doing more than he should. Then again, this was Hinata. _Well anything for my girl._ "But what is it?"

"Okay I'll say something and then we'll see if you're any romantic!" Temari smiled. "It's full-proof!"

Gaara nodded. _I don't like the sound of this..._

"Ahem... 'Hello there, Gaara' "Temari mimicked Hinata. " ' How are you?' "

Gaara took in a deep breath and tried remembered one of the romance shows Kankuro forced him to watch. _"You never know when this junk will come in handy"_ is what Kankuro told him. So Gaara took a stab at it. "Now that you're here, everything's perfect."

Temari's eyes were surprised. "Wow, didn't think my bro had it in him!!" She elbowed him in the gut. As he held in his pain, Gaara and Temari went over different romance steps. After about half an hour, Temari smiled. "I'm so proud of you. You've turned into such a great guy in just five years. Give me a hug brother!!"

"Temari...you're scaring me now, "Gaara said as he walked out. "Just stay out of the dinner and make sure the waiter knows what he's doing." Gaara walked out of the room.

"OH! He'll know what he doing..."Temari smiled, evilly. _He truly knows...

* * *

_

Hinata looked at herself. Truly, she didn't know what to think. The skirt she was wearing would be considered short by some people. But, it only went three inches above her knees. It was a flowing skirt and it matched the sort of revealing top she was wearing. Well, Hinata being who she was wore a jacket over herself that way she wouldn't like she was expecting anything..._Even if I might..._

Her hair was a little curly. Not that much. just lightly at the tips of her hair. She had light makeup on and she was wearing a thin necklace. She was wearing a ring and bracelet that matched eveyrything ever so nicely. _Wow, I might actually like this look...I don't know..._

There was a knock at the door. Hinata turned her head and felt her stomach start turning inside out. Her heart was beating faster than ever before. Her throat was drying up and felt like she couldn't swallow. _Here I go.._ She opened the door and there stood a man with blonde hair and teal eyes. "I am your escort to the dinner with the Kazekage.." he announced. "Follow me."

The man started walking through the palace, while Hinata struggle to keep up pace with him. They were going through hundreds of tiny rooms and hallways, ones Hinata had never seen before. They climbed hundreds of stairs to come to more stairs. There was no windows to look out on. And the staircase was tiny enough for one person. It felt like they would never reach their destination. _Well Gaara sure knows how to get a girl tired._

As Hinata was struggling to reach the few last steps, the man opened a door. Now, it didn't lead to another staircase or another hallway or another building. It opened to the outside. The wind came blowing in. The smell of the outside rushed to Hinata. _Almost three days..._ It had been almost three days since she last went outside. It was a little dark and for the first time ever, hinata saw stars in Suna. There were millions of tiny white dots in the sky. Oh, and the moon!! Oh, it was beyond beautiful!! _I can almost see my reflection through it._ But as Hinata let her eyes wonder, the most beautiful thing to her wasn't the lovely stars, the amazing scent of the outside, or the gorgeous moon. Hinata saw that on the roof was a tiny little candle on a table with two seats. and the person that got out of one was him. When the person you love sets up a candlelight roof dinner, well how can you not smile?

"Gaara?" Hinata smiled. "You did this?"

"Anything for you, Hinata," Gaara spoke softly.

* * *

**UPDATE:** Thank you for every review!!! And O my I can't wait to see what happens with Hinata and Gaara now!! Their fight seems almost over!! I'm so excited!! Thanks again for the reviews! 


	10. Dinner Impossible

Sorry this took way longer to post than normal. I've been stressed with finals and the holiday season is coming so quick. I can't believe how close the New Year is too... So enjoy!

* * *

Gaara walked slowly up to Hinata. She was looking very attractive in her skirt and her sort of revealing top. _Gosh, she's so amazing._

"You look beautiful," gaara smiled. He just couldn't stop smiling when he looked at her. He was never good at smiling before. But ever since this trip, ever since he has seen the True Hinata, he just couldn't stop smiling. _She's so beautiful..._

"Thank you," Hinata blushed. _He looks so hott in that jacket with that loose tie. Gosh, He looks amazing!_ "You look great!"

"Heh, thanks," Gaara laughed. He gently grabbed her hand and started walking with her to the table. "Shall we?"

Hinata nodded and noticed how elegant the dinner was. Candlelight, on the rooftop, with the moon reflecting on each of them. He sat her in a seat and was acting very gentleman-like. He sat in his seat and gave her a menu. "Do you know that cook of the Kazekage treats every meal like you are in a gourmet restaurant. He has these menus and everything. So get whatever you like."

Hinata just smiled. Her eyes scrolled the menu. Everything looked great, well the descriptions of the food sounded great. She didn't really see that much that she wanted. She tried and concentrated on what she would like. _I wonder what he will get..._

Gaara looked over the menu and saw Hinata focusing on what she should get. _She's so adorable when she is concentrating. I wonder what she will get._ Gaara knew every meal backwards and fowards. Yet he didn't know what he wanted. He tried remembering what Temari called a 'romantic' food.

_"Get something you two can share. Maybe spaghetti...or something fancy like chicken cordon bleu. Something gourmet will be very romantic. even if you don't share it."_

Hinata had no idea what she was going to get. _Maybe he'll get something for the both of us..._

"Do you know what you will get?" Gaara asked gently.

"Um...no..." Hinata sighed.

"That's okay! I'll get something for the both of us to share." Gaara called the waiter over to the table. "Excuse me, sir, we will have a salad and a little bit of spaghetti and chicken cordon bleu. Is that all right?"

"Oh yes! That sounds great!" Hinata smiled. _Freaky..my favorite food that's you know...non-Japanese..._

"Coming right up Lord Kazekage!!!" shouted the odd waiter. "Might I suggest some music for you Kazekage?"

"Wha-"

The waiter placed a group of musicians on the roof and they started playing a Konoha love song. Hinata's eyes were huge. She knew what that song was about. Hopefully Gaara didn't.

_Isn't that a Konoha love song?????_ Gaara thought. _Who IS THIS WAITER?????_

"Lovely music isn't it?" the waiter sighed in awe. "Now how about some champagne for the two?" He brought out some and poured a glass for each of them. Gaara and Hinata were just shocked. _Who is this guy? _both of them were thinking. He was just making the whole dinner more romantic than it already was.

"Now here is your food. Hopefully you will enjoy it. My, I have lovely memories with this special food. My wife and I... this was our first date and it lead to marriage and well other things... Ha ha I'm sorry my lord just a little humor."

"Why don't you leave now?" Gaara gritted his teeth. This guy was annoying him and whoever it was was gonna get it later.

"Oh, I see sir!" the waiter laughed. "You want some _ALONE_ time with the lady. Understandable! Now, keep it quiet you two!" And with that the waiter walked off inside the palace.

"I'm so sorry..." Gaara sighed. "I don't even know what got into that waiter..."

"Um...no problem.." hinata tried grinning it off. _That was the weirdest waiter I have ever seen..._

"So lets eat!" Gaara smiled. Both started eating the salad. That is when it started to get quiet. After they both just smiled at each other. Yet they knew there was an issue to be discussed.

"Look Hinata..." Gaara sighed after a long silence. "I am very sorry for how I treated before. You were right. I cared so much what my siblings thought. Since they were the only ones I had for awhile. So I am very sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Gaara..." Hinata whispered._ I have to tell him the truth..._ "I forgave you already...You see...i've been lying...I've been nervous..."

"About what?"

"That...I m-might get hurt..." Hinata cried. "I don't want to get hurt by someone i might..." She couldn't continue. There was a long silence.

"Someone what?"

"Someone I might truly love." Hinata cried. "Gaara...I love you..."

Gaara's eyes were in shocked. His mouth slightly dropped. "Hinata..."

Hinata stood up. She started to cry. "I knew I shouldn't have come..." She was running toward the door.

"Hinata wait!" Gaara shouted but it seemed she would keep going. So he ran after her and stood in front of her.

She looked into his emerald eyes and found herself crying more. He stared at her and held her hand. "Hinata..."

She didn't say anything. She tried to hold in her tears but they wouldn't stop. Gaara smiled and put his finger to catch one before it fell on the ground. "Hinata I love you too."

Hinata looked up and saw the most precious smile on his face. Her soft smile was compassionate. Gaara leaned toward her and she toward him. Their lips finally engaged in a kiss. The most charming kiss in the history of kissing. It was gentle and sweet yet passionate and wild. They both held in each other in their arms. They just continued kissing each other for what seemed like hours. Even when a tiny creak was heard, they didn't stop.

The door opened a little slightly. An eye could be seen peeking through. A tiny laugh could be heard. The door closed, eventually,

and there was the odd waiter. He walked down the stairs and into a room that wasn't his. He lied on a bed and started laughing.

"I can't believe it all fell through" he laughed and went into a closet. But after the five minutes he was in there, he didn't come out as himself. He came out as herself.

"I _**knew**_ my plan was full-proof!" Temari shouted with glee. "Now that they are together, I can relax and enjoy the only TWO DAYS I have before we have to go back to Konoha. I better work on my shogi game..."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Ten. Soon, unfortunately, the story will end, as all great stories do... sniff sniff There will be a few more chapters left... sniff sniff

Blackpolish


	11. I'll Pass Out On That Note

**Hey sorry its been awhile... but I just had a writer's block until now... It was hard so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it 3**

**I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Hinata just smiled as she looked into the mirror. _What a wonderful evening..._ she thought remembering her makout scene on the top of the tower. "O my god!!!" she squealed as she jumped on her bed. She had the best night ever. And to top it off, Gaara said 'I love you'. _He loves me...He loves me... He loves me..._

Gaara let out a sigh and smiled in the mirror. "O...my...God..." he sighed and smiled. He had never had such a night as that. True, having Temari see was horrible, but hey _I got a kiss from the girl I love. Nothing could get better than this._ He jumped on his bed, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _Nothing could go wrong now..._

Hinata was walking around Suna. _What a lovely day..._ The sun was shining. The birds, if there could be any birds in the desert, were chirping. The people were smiling at her. She had a fabulous day of shopping. And...Hinata pondered on something for a moment. Now, she knew people could be nice. But she knew the people of Suna had the attitude of not being friendly. and everyone she saw, was super friendly... Wait a second...I dont get it... She walked by a little boutique and found a really cute t-shirt. Now, normally Hinata hated t-shirts, but this one was special, considering it had "I love Sand" on the front. _I do love sand...especially the one who can control it..._ She walked up to the cashier, which was merely a woman and a box that held money.

"How much is this?" Hinata asked with a smile on her face.

"Well for you it's free!" the lady smiled back. "You can have anything you want in this store! You lucky girl!"

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked. "I um...don't understand why..." Hinata stared around, wondering if she was like the millionth customer or something like that. Things like that though always happened to Neji...Hinata had no good luck at all. "Why am I getting this shirt free?"

The lady just smiled and put the shirt into a plastic bag. "Have a lovely day, ma'am..." she chuckled, handing the bag to Hinata.

Hinata, still wondering why she got a shirt free, kept walking around the market. What could cause people practically a few days(remembering Hinata hadn't been outside in awhile) to change their whole attitude? What could make people be so sweet after a few days of bitterness to pure joy? What had happened? As Hinata tried thinking about it, she stared upward and saw the sun, right above her. It had just risen over the high tower. _Blasted sun...Why couldn't you stay behind the tower..._ Hinata then gasped. _Free t-shirts, lucky girl, anything you want...O MY GOD... all of Suna saw Gaara and me make-out last night..._ Hinata had to hurry. First of all, she hated PDA (public display of affection)... It made her uneasy to watch people with their mouths all attached and tongues going in and out. It's disgusting! she thought of it... Then... now... she was completely embarrassed that everyone...in the entire village saw them... making out... _Oh my god... _Now Hinata just wanted to faint of embarrassment...literally. _Can't I just wait until the palace to pass out? _But she couldn't. Hinata lost the ability to breath. and her head just went backward. Bam. Right in the middle of the street. Hinata fainted.

Gaara was staring at the ceiling. _What a glorious day... _He had just shown Hinata the rest of Suna. He had let her walk around by herself. He was comfortable to let her do that. True, the Suna people could be considered...what's the word... unfriendly? but if someone could make someone nice, it was Hinata. I mean she changed Gaara right? Nothing was going to go wrong between them. He actually had planned another great evening for them. He was hoping she would say yes to his proposal. Yes it might be too risky but when Gaara loved someone, he wanted it to be for a lifetime. He never wanted to wait on things. _Why wait...if we wait, then we will get in arguments and everything... I want to spend my time with her. I've never been changed by someone as much as she has changed me..._There was a knock at the door. "Hinata..." Gaara smiled. He ran to the door smiling. But to his surprise it wasn't Hinata. It wasn't even Temari. It was his older brother which some blonde ditz... "Kankuro?" Gaara questioned. "What the? What is this?" Gaara's face went from happy to serious. "What did you do?"

"Oh Gaara..." Kankuro smiled. "This is my girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka."

"Hi!!!" she laughed.

Gaara just stared at the two happy smiling lunatics. Both of their voices gave Gaara a headache. True they were annoyingly perfect for each other, they still made Gaara queezy... Even though they both looked like they made each other happy. Gaara wondered how people would think of him and Hinata. _Would we make people sick? Will we annoy people? Do we look perfect together?_

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted to Gaara. "So um just wanted you to know I'm back in town... and well I ain't going back to take that Hyuuga girl. If that's okay with you."

"That's fine..." Gaara sighed. He knew that Hinata was leaving the next day. Her relaxing vacation was almost up... And his loving getaway with her was almost to a close. Ah, and his time to ask was coming closer and closer. He felt his throat start to dry up. It felt like sandpaper. Gaara shut the door on Kankuro and Ino, who didn't seem to care because they were making out.

_Am I ready to ask her? Am I willing to be with her? Do I really love her?_ Gaara was second-guessing himself after seeing his brother. He just wanted Hinata to be happy. "Question is," he sighed. "Can I make her happy?"

Temari had heard the news of Hinata passing out in the street and found her in the hospital room. Hinata was still unconcious. Temari knew exactly why Hinata had passed out. She found out that the town knew about the make out session last night. It made her nervous, and if Temari was in that situation, she might pass out. Maybe. But alas, Hinata was more gentle than Temari. So it was expected that she would pass out. Temari hadn't told Gaara yet. Heck, she knew he freak out too. Probably give a decree never to mention it again. Anyway, she sat next to the dark hair girl. Temari was actually going to miss this crazy girl. True she blushed more than any other human in the world, but Hinata was funny and sweet. Hinata made her brother happy. And what could be better than that?

Temari decided that it was time to tell Gaara about the news. About Hinata passing out. About how the town knows. About how Temari thinks Hinata should stay for a little longer. Before Temari could get out of the room, Hinata yawned. Temari looked over to her and saw she was waking up. Temari smiled and sat back down right next to Hinata. "Hey there sleepy head. Heard about your little drama in the streets. Ouch." Temari smiled.

Hinata rubbed her hand on her forehead. She was trying to remember exactly what happened. She knew about the town._ They know_. She knew about remembering the tower. _They know_. She remembered her bag of groceries. _They know_. She could remember the shirt. _They know_. She saw guards walking past her. _They know_. And now, she saw Temari sitting next to her. _THEY KNOW._

"How did I get here?" Hinata questioned. That was the only thing she didn't know.

"Oh," Temari nodded remembering herself. "I saw you pass out from the bookstore across the street. I quickly picked you up and brought you here."

Hinata sighed. She thought that the royal guards had grabbed her and took her here. But it was only Temari. The crazy athletic sweet rude stubborn girl who was known to be having a fling with a certain lazy ninja. This was the girl who helped set Gaara and herself up. This was the girl who pretended to be a male waiter in order to make sure Hinata and Gaara would be together. Temari was Hinata's first Suna friend. She did make fun of her at first, but she explained herself later. It was cool. But before this, never did Hinata think that out of her vacation she would make a best friend.

"Well thanks," Hinata smiled. "You are really great."

"I've been told!" Temari grinned and laughed. "So you leave tomorrow... Gaara got any special plans for you two?"

Hinata pondered a moment. "Not that I know of..."

"Well I would suspect he's got something big," Temari snickered. "He's always got something up his sleeves when it comes to people close to him..."

"Oh," Hinata blushed. _What will he do??? I can't even think about what he could do..._

"Well anyway..." Temari sighed. "Let's get you out of this hospital!"

Temari found a doctor who, after much deliberation (threats), let Hinata leave the hospital. They both walked back to the palace. Hinata avoided everyone else's glances. She didn't want to pass out...AGAIN. Luckily, she didn't. She made it inside the palace. Hinata ran back to her room, shut the door, and sighed. She had to take in this whole day one second at a time. But before she could she looked at the bed and there was something on it...

Temari knocked on Gaara's door. He opened it a little that way you could only see one of his emerald eyes. Temari smiled and nodded the door, making it look like she wanted to come in. He rolled his eye and let her in.

"So lil bro," Temari sighed while jumping on his bed. "Whatcha doing?"

"Getting ready..." Gaara scoffed. "for a date..."

"With Hinata," Temari added. "So any special plans for her? Taking her to an amusement park? Make a sand castle for her to live in? Ice skating?"

Gaara turned around and threw a box at her. Temari's eyes grew so big you thought that they would pop out of her sockets.

Hinata looked at her bed which was covered with white roses. And a piece of paper that had information to meet at. _This must be something big..._

"You can't be serious..." Temari whispered. "Are...wait...what...now????"

"I know I can make her happy," Gaara nodded his head. "Or at least I can try. But she makes me happy. and I want to know if I do the same for her..."

"I'm not going to lecture you about this..." Temari sighed getting off of the bed. "However, just know all that's involved with this and all that you can give. Will it be enough?"

Gaara sighed and looked out the window. He hadn't been this nervous his whole life. He hadn't been this much in love his whole life. He loved Hinata. And he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to be with her the rest of his life. _Will that be enough?_

_

* * *

_

**OMG. Can't wait for next time! Please review!!!! Blackpolish**


	12. I've Been Changed Forever By You

**It's been awhile since I've said this, but I do not own Naruto. Duh.**

**This is the second to last chapter of the story sniff But If I can reach 50 reviews, then well, I'll start the sequel. Just check my main pageBlackpolish**

Enjoy!!!

* * *

The hestitation of a proposal... Gaara couldn't get it out of his mind. _I love Hinata... I've never loved anyone else before...No one has loved me before... So why can't I just asked her? _

Hinata started rummaging through her clothes. Tonight was the last date she would have with Gaara before she had to go back home. Back to working all day. Back to being invisible to everyone. Back to her 'lovely'(sarcasm) family. Back to no one caring. She would probably not see Gaara for a long time. _I have to make this night memorable for both of us._ Hinata coudln't find anything. Out of all of her clothes, there was nothing. She sighed a sigh. _I love Gaara...I didn't realize it in the beginning, but I do... He protected me... I can remember that time so well... I want to be with him forever..._

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. _I'm always getting interrupted..._ Hinata slowly walked to the door. The consistent banging caused her to walk faster. "I'm coming!" Hinata sweetly said. She place her right hand on the doorknob and opened the door. There stood one of her new best friends, Temari, smiling a bright smile that almost blinded Hinata. "H-hello Temari," Hinata greeted. "What brings you here?" Hinata let Temari come into the room, although Temari was already half-way in when she gestured that. Hinata sighed and watched Temari. She was digging through the pile of clothes Hinata had just made three minutes ago.

"Can I help you with something?" Hinata asked like a saleslady. "Is there anything you need?"

"There's nothing here!" Temari shouted. "You don't have anything good to wear tonight!"

_Tell me about that..._ "Um.. well why do you-"

"Well you see..." Temari sighed, not wanting to throw away the surprise. "It's your last night here with my brother and it should be special. Hey you know I think I might have something you could wear!"

And with that she ran out into the hallway. Hinata followed her into Temari's bedroom. It was twice as big as Hinata's guest room, which Hinata already thought was huge enough. A sparkling queen sized bed with a purple silk comforter was on the northend of the room. The desk near the bed had a lamp with monkeys on it. All around the room were posters with major teen hotthrobs. _I never suspected she would have those kind of posters!!!_ A plasma tv was on the wall. Temari was living in a room, no...a world full of extravagance and love. _She always seemed happy and kind. What can cause someone such happiness? Is it the way that Temari can just rise up from any trouble? Will I ever feel like that? Will I be able to rise up? Or will I just have to be protected? Can I be able to stand strong? Will I be strong? Or will I need to be protected my whole life? Love is just so messed up... Am I only with Gaara because he is the one and only guy to ever protect me... When can I stand up and be...me?_

"Hello?" Temari shouted. "Here's the dress I want you to wear tonight for your date!" Temari threw the dress to Hinata. Hinata, after laughing at Temari, straightened the dress out to look at the dress. It was silver. It was also a floor-lengthed, sparking, no strap dazzling dress. It went well with Hinata's hair and went great with her eyes. This dress was _**made**_ for Hinata. (literally unknown to her). The dress was beautiful... Hinata couldn't stop staring at it. Temari smiled, noticing Hinata's attraction for the dress. "

Here.." Temari smiled. "Let's get you ready." She gave the dress to Hinata, and Hinata smiled. _This night should be great. And I'm going to show I can stand strong..._

Gaara was staring at himself. _It's time..._ He looked in the mirror and felt like he was going back through time...

_Gaara looked at the giant mirror that stood before him. Holding onto his precious teddy was the only thing that mattered to him. _

_"T-t-temari..." Gaara whispered. "Uncle told me of a ss-trange f-feeling..."_

_"What's that Gaara?" Temari sighed. She was sort of tired of her little brother. She was so young to know the real story. She was just scared him that's all. "What feeling..."_

_"H-hhee called it..." Gaara struggled and sighed. "L-l-love...W-w-will I eva l-love s-someone?"_

_Temari looked at him ,surprised confused and compassion. For the first time in her life, she felt compassion for her younger brother. "Gaara love is like that feeling you get when you'd rather die so that person could live...If you could pick one person on the earth to be with, it would be the persons who love...Anyway, I think um...if you open your heart...anyway..um..look if someone makes you doubt whether you should marry them or not.. then yeah you love them...But you can tell if someone loves you by the way the looked at you...If you can see that feeling in their eyes you know...Plus if they are really pretty...no thats not it... Look Gaara, love is really this. You care about someone so much that you want them happy. You don't want yourself happy unless that other person is happy. That's love...I think..."_

Gaara came back to the present. "I feel that way..." Gaara smiled. True, he knew that love was more than what the eight year old Temari told him. But it had been over twelve years since that conversation. He knew he loved Hinata, and he knew that was really all you need. For marriage, sure it takes work, but if you really love someone, it will work. And gaara knew he loved Hinata. More than anything in the world...

Hinata trembled at the thought of this date. _Why is it so important for me to wear this beautiful dress? Why am I so important to him? why Am I so important?? _"Temari..." she bluntly asked.

"Whaaatt?" Temari sighed, growing tired of Hinata's pestering questions about the date that was going to happen in a few short hours. "What more do you want to know? I'm not telling you any more. Gaara's got plans and I'm not ruining them. "

"What?No...no..no. thats not what I was going to ask..." Hinata sighed, lying about the truth she wanted to know. "It's just... When we first left over a week ago...we all put up walls to were it seemed we hated each other...Now, a time has gone by where you and I are almost like best friends. Kankuro just up and left with some blonde bimbo, not that blondes are bad... And Gaara has been so out of character since well... I don't know. But I remember seeing you three in the Forest of Death..."

"That was years ago..." Temari laughed. "We three have changed since then."

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "But when we first started you seemed to act that exact same way... Why did you change?"

Temari sighed, noticing that Hinata's questions really hit close to the heart. It was true, the three sand siblings had changed dramatically in the last few years. But more in just the last week. They didn't hide their feelings anymore. Why could they have changed? "Hinata... When we first popped into your life, we were cold-blooded killers... we hadn't felt much love...I only had my mother for such a short time...But um however someone came into our lives recently who in a way made us want to act better. Someone we could tell whose personality was better than any one of us could ever hope to achieve..."

"What are you saying?" Hinata asked, confused as day gets out.

"Well Hinata, you have this spirit or personality that could make a lethal dragon turn soft. When we first noticed you in the Chuunin Exams, true we didn't know you...But Gaara always took special notice of you... I don't even know why back then... However, you were all he ever thought about. Once he became Kazekage and was in your village...well he told me, just recently of course, about a time you two met and how he told you a secret. Do you remember?"

"Yes..." Hinata smiling as she remembered that time a couple years back. When Gaara had said that she was the one he could be himself around. "I make him act himself."

"Yes! And well, truth be told, you made all of us feel that way. Because you made Gaara happy. And we have never seen him act like that...You're Gaara's happiness... and that is why we are close to you. Because you made such a cold, broken, powerful, suicidal, crazy, demonic, and hurt person turn into this caring, compassionate, loving guy. That's why we changed...Gaara changed for you. And we changed because of Gaara's change."

Hinata, with tears starting to grow in her eyes, smiled. She hadn't realized the change she made. How one person can change people so great like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran to her room, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. And standing right in front of her door, was a young red headed, green eyed, man, carrying a desert pink rose. He was wearing a black suit and a black loosened tie. He smiled at the sight of her, smiling with those bright blinding teeth of his. "Hinata..."

"G-ga--gaara..." she gasped, not realizing he would be right there. "What are you doing here?" Hinata took quick notice that she was not wearing the dress Temari picked out for her and she didn't even have her hair or makeup ready for their date. All she was wearing was a ripped up pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt. Not your extravagant date material. _It's not time is it???_

"Ah... Hinata," he sighed, walking up to her and moving the strand of hair that was covering her face. "Lets go!" he laughed.

"But I am not ready Gaara--"

"You look beautiful already, come now, let's go!" he let out his hand for her to hold it.

Not wanting to dissapoint him, Hinata smiled, and placed her hand on his as they both starting walking toward the back entrance of the palace. Hinata had never use the back entrance before. Along the way, they walked through tons of hallways and almost ran into many people. They had to walk through the kitchen, then the supply rooms, but finally, they reached the back entrance.

"Gaara! Where are we going!" Hinata laughed. Outside, it was a little chilly, and Hinata was freezing. Gaara, taking quick notice, gave her a jacket. She smiled at his kindness. "So where are we going?"

"Ah, my dear, you will see!" Gaara laughed, contining walking ahead. Hinata followed. Hinata's thoughts couldn't stop thinking about how much she had changed Gaara. She knew how Gaara had been with the fight with Naruto and Sasuke. She had seen him kill those men in the Forest of Death. But now, if you only knew how Gaara was now, and if someone told you how he was, you would laugh, thinking they are crazy. Basically, Gaara was a changed man, and all of it for Hinata. _I love him..._

After walking around for a few minutes, Hinata noticed that they were near the market. _There's the exact same spot I passed out at. _Hinata, forgetting the embarrassment, just looked foward. Then, she noticed something. Hinata's mouth started forming a smile and her eyes couldn't have been more bright. Right in front of her, was the Suna's fountain. It was so beautiful, with waters gushing out and the reflection of the stars on the water. The last time Hinata had been here, well they had a fight. However, like Gaara said, the fountain always brought peace into people's lives. Hinata smiled at Gaara who turned around and smiled at her.

"I told you something about this fountain...do you remember?" Gaara asked.

"Yes,"Hinata blushed. "It brings peace to people..."

"well yes it does..." Gaara laughed, then smiled at Hinata, staring into her eyes. "Oh Hinata...ever since the last time we were here, my heart has been going through some tough times...I didn't know what to do..until last night...I realized that I love you with my whole heart. You make me so happy and pleased. I will love you forever..." With that, Gaara took something out of his pocket and started placing one knee on the ground. Hinata, who was in total shock, put her shivering hand over her smiling open mouth.

"How about we start forever right now?" Gaara smiled sweetly.

"What are you saying?" Hinata asked dumbly. (Like she didn't know what he was going to ask!)

"Will you marry me?" Gaara sighed and smiled. "I love you so much and I want to be with you forever. I hope I can make you as happy as you have made me. I know this is sudden but---"

Gaara was interrupted by a sudden kiss on his lips. His eyes sort of bulging, not expecting Hinata to be so strong. Hinata starting giggling and stopped kissing him. "You talk too much...Of course I'll marry you Gaara."

And with that, they started kissing again. Hinata placed her lips on Gaara's and she just started to give herself to him. She pulled his loosened tie so he would be closer to her. However what was unknown to her, she might have pushed herself a little too far as they both fell into the fountain. After realizing what happened, Gaara and Hinata started laughing. They just stared at each other and smiled again. True love.

* * *

**D Gaara and Hinata are gettin' married! Hey if two people love each other why not? That's how it should be. So yes. If you have any suggestions on how they should get married, please tell me. Blackpolish**


End file.
